villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rhino (Marvel)
The Rhino (real name: Aleksei Sytsevich), was a Russian immigrant who was succumbed to radioactive testing, granting him powerful superhuman strength and durability. He was also given a suit of tough, rhinoceros-like armor and horns for even more destructive capabilities. He has combated Spider-man many times, as well as the Hulk. Comic Book Biography Background Aleksei Sytsevich was once a poor Russian immigrant with no education or skills. Desperate to gather the money he needed to bring his family to the United States, he quickly became a common thug and enforcer for various criminal organizations. Because of this, he allowed himself to be given intensive sub-hypnotic training, before volunteering as a test subject in a criminal experiment to create an unstoppable henchman. Selected due to his naturally large size, and the belief that his low intelligence would keep him obedient, Aleksei was injected with various chemical substances, and had a super strong polymer bonded to his skin. This provided him with augmented strength and speed, granting him the powers of a Rhinoceros. With his suit shaped accordingly, Aleksei was directed to kidnap Colonel John Jameson, son of the owner of the Daily Bugle, in order to discover military secrets. Rebelled Against his Superiors and Confronting Spider-Man However, the Rhino soon rebelled against his employer as he realized that he no longer needed to work for others. Instead, he could use his powers to capture and sell Jameson on his own to the highest bidder. Facing off against Spider-Man, Rhino easily overpowered the web slinger with his reliance on brute force. However, the crafty hero quickly identified the Rhino’s primary weakness, that he would charge in one direction without the ability to change course. Escape and Second Defeat Defeated and sent to a special state correctional hospital, Rhino was kept under heavy sedation until he broke free and sought revenge on Spider-Man. This time, Spider-Man devised a more permanent solution and created a special acid fluid that would dissolve Rhino’s hide, leaving him without any impact resistance. Defeated yet again, Rhino was recaptured, tried and convicted, before serving a commuted sentence. Returned with More Powerful Suit Upon his release, the same scientists that he betrayed sought him out and offered to restore his powers using gamma radiation. Also adding an acid resistant coating to his suit, Rhino was made twice as strong as he once was and asked to capture Dr. Bruce Banner, an expert on gamma rays. Accepting the proposition, the task proved difficult due to Banner having transformed into The Incredible Hulk. Failing his mission, and his family having learned what he had become, Rhino returned to New York with the desire to rid himself of the suit. Unable to do so, he joined forces with other criminals, even becoming a member of the Sinister Syndicate. With the help of these other super villains, he repeatedly took on Spider-Man, who continued to stand in his way of stealing enough cash to buy a cure for his augmentations. Rhino Reformed and Resurgence of the Second one Rhino later reformed from his criminal ways, but his identity was taken up by another unnamed criminal who wore a mechanical suit and became the All New Rhino. The two Rhinos battled, and the original Rhino killed the newer one. The original Rhino has since returned to villainy, driven by his wife's death, and is a member of Doctor Octopus's new Sinister Six. Later during the Ends of the Earth storyline, Rhino willingly chose to drown, taking Silver Sable with him. ''Spider Man: The Animated Series'' Nothing is known of Rhino's early life. This includes how he got his Rhino suit or his super strength. Rhino's suit is apparently bonded to his body. His strength is his greatest weapon but is not much on brains. When John Jameson's space shuttle crash landed on the George Washington Bridge, Kingpin sent Rhino to retrieve a new element called Promethium X which was more powerful than plutonium. When Rhino arrived at the shuttle he took the Promethium X but was confronted by Spider-Man. In this series Rhino was voiced by Don Stark. In episode "The Six Fight Again" Richard Moll voiced him for his single line. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' In The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series, the Rhino was a thug named Alex O'Hirn who was hired by the Big Man (along with his partner in crime, Flint Marko, who became Sandman) to become the Rhino and battle Spider-Man. After his first defeat, Rhino joined the Sinister Six twice, and continued to work for Doctor Octopus during the gang war. In this series Rhino was voiced by Clancy Brown (who also voiced George Stacy). ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Paul Giamatti played the Rhino as a minor antagonist in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. While the Rhino's real name from the mainstream comics will be used, his abilities will be based around the Rhino from the Ultimate Universe where he will pilot a mechanical Rhino suit. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' In the Ultimate Spider-Man, Rhino's character was a little different. For excample; Alex O'Hirn was a scrawny nerd that was riding a mechanical version of the Rhino, and probably twice as big. Another difference is that Rhino is reffered to as R.H.I.N.O. While Parker was in school, MJ overheard that R.H.I.N.O was on the loose. While Spider-man was searching for R.H.I.N.O., there was terrible destruction thoughout Queens. After Spidey manage to catch up with R.H.I.N.O., and chased R.H.I.N.O. Due to his indestrucible armor, Spidey couldn't penitrate through R.H.I.N.O. and do some real damage. However, Spidey did manage to hit R.H.I.N.O. with a wrecking ball and slam him into some canisters, creating a hole on R.H.I.N.O.'s back. They fought each other inside a parking lot of a car sale shop. Spidey manage to grab onto R.H.I.N.O.'s back punch the hole several times, causing R.H.I.N.O. to malfunction, forcing O' Hirn to exit the suit, only to be captured by Spider-Man. Gallery Images Rhino (Spiderman TAS).jpg|Rhino in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Rhino (Ultimate Spider-Man).png|Rhino in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon. Rhino ASM game.jpg|Rhino in The Amazing Spider-Man video game. Rhino SM2 game.jpg|Rhino in Spider-Man 2 video game. Rhino SM3 game.jpg|Rhino in Spider-Man 3 video game. Rhino SMWS.jpg|Rhino in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows Rhino SMFF.jpg|Rhino in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe Rhino SM67.jpg|Rhino in 1967 Spider-Man cartoon Rhino.png|Rhino in Spider-Man 2017 Videos Supervillain Origins Rhino|WatchMojo.com explores the origins of the Rhino. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Dimwits Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Crossover Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Legacy Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Egotist